A. OVERVIEW The Administrative Core will coordinate and integrate facilifies, faculty, resources, and projects. The objectives of the Administrative Core include the following: 1. Oversee optimal use of Partnership funds and personnel resources; 2. Coordinate and integrate the Center Cores and component activities;and 3. Provide leadership and administrative support to the Partnership components, projects, and investigators. As demonstrated in Figure 2, Dr. Vadgama will be the Administrative Core Director and will oversee administrative activities. The Administrative Core comprises two teams, the Execufive Management Team and the Program Leadership Team. The Executive Management Team will comprise the core director and the program manager and manage funds and resources. The Executive Management Team will work closely with and be guided by the NCI program director, the Internal Advisory and Program Steering Committees of the Planning and Evaluation Core, and institutional leadership. The Program Leadership Team, consisting of all investigators and core/program leaders, will meet quarterly to be updated and involved with other core/program activities. The leadership team will be collaborative only and will not be a decision-making committee. The Administrative Core will coordinate these meetings and all cross-program communication to make certain that all Partnership components are informed, united, and/or working collaboratively on a consistent basis.